


By the time the world found out it was already over

by twoofdiamonds



Category: Original Work
Genre: Gen, Holocaust, Poetry, Unhappy Ending, World War II
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-25
Updated: 2018-09-25
Packaged: 2019-07-17 10:52:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 133
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16094183
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/twoofdiamonds/pseuds/twoofdiamonds
Summary: Very unhappy night thoughts - not a pleasant read





	By the time the world found out it was already over

By the time the world found out it was already over  
  
Mothers, fathers, sons and daughters.  
By 1944 the crematoria weren't able to keep up  
There were plenty of bodies left, in mass graves  
Evidence for the people  
  
They interviewed the killers afterwards  
They thought the gas chambers were showers, they said,  
But we'll never be able to ask the seventeen million dead  
Twice the population of New York City  
  
The first camps were erected in March '33   
Immediately after Hitler became Chancellor  
There were 42,500 Nazi ghettos and camps throughout Europe  
Auschwitz itself had 44 subcamps  
  
Photographs are important   
Look at the photographs  
Look at the heaped bodies of dead children  
  
Ask yourself, when was the first death?  
And ask yourself whether you trust your government.  
  
Do you trust your government?


End file.
